Twisted
by Chosen2007
Summary: The Dark side of Willow is more slayer friendly....Let me put it like that
1. Chapter 1

Twisted

By

Chosen2007

Willow's point of view of "The Right One". Did My Time is from Korn.

She watched her train furiously and she didn't stopped to catch her breath not once did she stopped to catch he breath and now there she was look all glow-like. There's Willow staring at her likes she a hamburger. Willow thought she was straight at one point and never really got into guys that much but Willow love women with a passion and even if she's performing a certain type of incest. Willow was just that twisted right now because the true love of her life was dead and she was staring at Buffy's ass. Willow walked upstairs and drank a little wine with her soda. Willow traded one addiction for another and Dawn walked past her. She didn't stare at Dawn because she was too young. She like slayers, after having so much of Kennedy, it was a taste that gets into you mouth then you want it all the time. You want to taste that power over and over again. She wanted that nectar on a slayer's body. She wanted it over and over again but she had to fight it off because it all ready ruin one good thing with Kennedy. Kennedy and her were good together but it was just sexual and nothing else. Willow didn't love Kennedy like Kennedy loved her. She didn't feel the same thing that she felt.

Willow went out on her computer to look for employment and found nothing. So she went to bed and slept. She woke up at one o'clock in the morning where Buffy limped in and she said that she got her ass kicked. Willow woke up because she had such a sweet dream with Tara in it and she wanted to stay there in that dream and never wake up from it. It was so twisted. It made her feel safe that she was having dreams of Tara and it was so sweet and lovely. It was nothing like the lust that she felt for slayers. Buffy didn't know it but Willow had become a player of slayers. She had got into bed with eight different slayers just to have that taste. Just so she could have that taste over and over again. Being with Kennedy inspire her to want that taste over and over again. The power in that taste was intoxicated and she wanted it more and more every single day. She wanted it so much that she dream of every encounter after she had it and never woke up until two o'clock in the morning then she woke up. When she were have dreams of Tara then she was safe from the intoxication that she had felt for the slayers sweat and skin and body. It went away every time she had dreams of Tara. She couldn't be that girl that went into bed with slayer on top of slayer. Willow did nothing to inspire them to sleep with her. She gotten that twisted that Willow s them that one night was just one night. They were in there twenties and not in there teens. The power of the taste of there skin was all that she wanted. She wanted there breasts and the nectar that exists between there legs. Willow helped Buffy and in-between wanted Buffy to get into her bed. Willow's minds was so twisted because after having that taste of slayer she wanted more. She wanted so much. She was addicted to it. Now she saw why the demon of Angel wanted to drive her crazy? She knew why Spike almost rape her to get it. She couldn't believe she was thinking that way. However, when you lose the love of your life then you don't think you should be allowed to have anything else. You don't believe you are allowed to have love again. She had to stop Kennedy so she cheated on her in there bed with another slayer. To show Kennedy she wasn't irreplaceable.

Realized I can never win  
Sometimes feel like I have failed  
Inside where do I begin  
My mind is laughing at me

Tell me why am I to blame  
Aren't we suppose to be the same  
That's why I will never change  
This thing thats burning in me

Kennedy shouldn't get that close to her. Kennedy was not allowedto get that close. She's not Tara. She's not Tara she still blames herself for her death. Even if she had nothing to do with it, she brought her into the life. The slayers keep Willow safe, I mean Willow could take care of herself but the slayers make her safe. They fight and eliminate evil. So she doesn't have to use your power and become the very thing she's fighting against. She only assists, she's not in the front lines. She's the one that assist. She's not the first line of defense, she's the second. She loves the power a slayer has. She wants to be close to it as possible.

I am the one who chose my path  
I am the one who couldn't last  
I feel the life pulled from me  
I feel the anger changing me

Sometimes I can never tell  
If I've got something after me  
That's why I just beg and plead  
For this curse to leave me

Tell me why am I to blame  
Aren't we suppose to be the same  
That's why I will never change  
This thing that's burning

Willow believed that love came once for her but Buffy was lucky to have it twice. Buffy was lucky and that's why she was unattainable. She was the holy grail and lust after what her taste would be like. She thought about it but contain herself because they were sisters, that's what she told one part of her mind and not the one part. That morning, everyone was together and Willow was ready to fight behind the slayer in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Willow was possessed at night and so she got up, puts on the leather pants, like the one the vampire Willow wore and then she looked on has Buffy slept. She walked away and drove in her car. She was in the park in Stratford; it was where the slayer hangs on and walked over to another blonde. She touched her neck and the blonde's named was Alyson who followed Willow to the car. They rented a hotel and Willow pushed Alyson on the bed. Willow licked her neck, she licked all over and the taste satisfied her so much.

Willow drove Alyson back and she went home, like always, Willow went into her room and quietly cried herself to sleep. She couldn't believe she had another addiction, the taste, she wanted it again but not just any taste, it was Buffy she wanted

It was another reality, Angel was out and he was looking outside. Illyria walked to him. "General, when do you want to get back?" Angel said, "Soon." and Illyria asked, "It's the blonde one, isn't it? You wish to be with again." "Yeah, I do." Angel said and Illyria responded, "I wish….Wesley. I wish I do damage." Illyria said and Angel responded, "You will."


End file.
